Little Newt
by Elsium.Awaits
Summary: They thought Teresa was the final one. That's what the note said. But when a surprise visitor comes up in the box, the Gladers are in shock and asking more questions than ever.
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness_

It consumed her. She knew that she should be panicking, she should be trying to get out, slamming her fists on the hard, cold walls, screaming until her throat is hoarse. But she wasn't. She was calm. Unlike the others, _what others?_ she thought to herself. What had made her think that.

"We'll finally be back together again. Don't worry. We'll be together soon. You'll be with your brother again." She heard a voice, it seemed to be in her head. She knew it was impossible, but some part of her accepted it, it felt familiar. It continued, saying the same phrases. Getting louder. It sounded like there was more than one voice. One high pitched, a girl, the other low, a boy. She couldn't remember her name, not her real one. She felt around on the floor and found a pen. She grabbed it and wrote just four words on her arm. She didn't know why, but she felt she had to, had to remember them.

A bright light shone in her eyes, she threw her hands up to her eyes. Eventually they adjusted to the light and she saw a group of boys. She should have been intimidated, scared. She couldn't remember anything. But something made her relax. She just looked at the boys and shrugged.

/

 **Thomas POV (The rest of the whole story will be Thomas POV)**

"Did she just shrug?" Minho asked, "Did she actually just shrug?"

Thomas didn't answer. He stood slack-jawed. He knew her. He knew he did.

 _Tom! It's her! We know her!_ Thomas heard Teresa in his mind.

 _I know, I know I know her but I don't know how, or who she is!_ Thomas said back.

"Who are y-" Minho started to ask but was interrupted by Newt. He ran past, knocking into Minho who began to protest but was cut off when Newt pointed at the girl.

"I know you. I remember you!" He shouted, "You...you...you! You're my sister! I remember you!"

Thomas felt like he should have been surprised. Maybe even jealous. Jealous of the memory, of the family. But he wasn't. Some part of him told him that he already knew that. He could speak to her like Teresa, who had felt her presence in the box.

"Get me the hell out of here." The girl said menacingly and the other Gladers obeyed and pulled her out of the box. Once she regained her footing, she shouted Newt's name as she pulled him in for an embrace. When she pulled away Thomas noticed the writing on the girls arm.

"What's that?" He asked, "What's that on your arm?"

"Hmm?" The girl asked looking down at her arm and noticing the writing, "Oh. Little, Newt, Thomas and Teresa. Just four names that were in my head when I was in that box thing." She said it so calmly, which was a contrast to the worried, confused looks, Newt, Teresa and himself were experiencing.

 _Why us? Why did she remember us?_ Thomas asked Teresa.

 _She helped. She was with us when we helped to make the maze. Tom. She is just like us_. Teresa responded, _but I mean, I know who you, Newt and I are but who is Little?_

 _Little. She is Little. That is what we called her!_ Thomas said back, excitement lacing his voice as the prospect of his memory coming back _, Newt's little sister, that's why we called her Little. I can't remember her real name though._

"Little." Newt says with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"Right. Family reunion over, back to work everyone." Minho orders, "All except from Thomas, Newt and Teresa."

As the other Gladers walk off to resume their usual jobs, Thomas walks forward to join the group of Gladers gathered around Minho.

"They said Teresa was the last one so why did you get sent in the box?" Minho said gesturing to Little as he spoke.

"Guess you boys didn't figure this out fast enough." Little said shrugging. Her voice was high, familiar. Thomas knew he had heard it multiple times before. Thomas could tell that Little was trying to seem confident, and whilst her strong, unwavering voice was helping, her hands were betraying her. She was tapping her hand against her leg, and whilst it may look like she is just bored, Thomas knew that he recognised that action. He knew that she did it when she was scared. Thomas instinctively went up and pulled her into a hug.

"No need to be scared. I'll keep you safe." He whispers into the girls ear, who he now realised is a lot smaller than him. She came up to about his shoulder, which is smaller than Newt and Teresa as well, this probably contributed to her nickname. Thomas felt Little smile as her face was pressed up against his shoulder.

"I hate to break this up but we have a maze to solve." Teresa said and Thomas heard almost a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Do you know anything?" Minho asks Little and she just shakes her head, "Well what you're going to do is you are going to work with Newt and then when you aint working, the five of us are going to study this maze until you learn every single thing about it!"

Little nodded and walked to Newt, she held his hand in hers. Thomas turned round to look at Teresa.

 _Don't you think it's weird that they kept sending people down even after you?_ Thomas asked.

 _They must really need for us to get out. Not sure why though._ Teresa said back shrugging. Thomas felt a memory, as if it was trying to squeeze between the bars of the cell it was locked in. Eventually it gave up and he lost it.

Suddenly, all the Gladers quietened. The silence was deafening and the tension could be cut with a knife. The silence was broken when Gladers began to shout. Thomas didn't know why at first and then he heard it.

The familiar clicking off a griever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! If you have not read Page 255 in The Death Cure I suggest you stop reading because MAJOR SPOILER! I would just like to say that the previous chapter was a "prologue of sorts" and it follows the events the same up until said page but the events after that will not be the same! I know it's short and bad but I only wanted this to be a one-shot but ended up being a bit too long for one chapter!

"Thomas! Tommy! You're okay!" Little shouted when she saw Thomas. She ran as fast as she possible could to the boy and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, "Wait? Where's my brother? You said you would come back with him."

"Little, listen, he left me a note, asking for me to kill him before he went past the Gone. He was nearly there." Thomas sad slowly and sadly and Little jumped off and him and pushed him over. Thomas knew that her height betrayed her strength but he hadn't realised how much until that moment, he went tumbling on the floor.

"It's your fault then. What the hell am I meant to do! My best friend just killed my brother. You disgust me. You didn't even let me see him first. Go to hell Thomas. Go to hell and rot there."

Thomas couldn't believe what had just been said. He took a deep breath and nodded, his insides on fire as he watched the tears stream down the young girls face.

"Lottie." She said, "I am Lottie. Lottie and Newt. It was always Lottie and Newt but you messed that up didn't you. So thank you. I have nothing. Nothing to live for. My brother is dead and my best friend was the one who killed him. I'm done."

Thomas croaked as he tried to find words but he was choked by an empty silence. Lottie turned and ran away, "I'm sorry!" Thomas shouted to the crying girl but she didn't stop, only slowed for a second, turned around and continued to run.

"What's up with that shank?" Minho asked which made Thomas jump; he hadn't heard to boy creep up to him.

"Erm... nothing... nothing." Thomas stuttered, determined to keep his promise to not tell Minho about what he did to Newt, "Her name is Lottie. Please keep an eye on her."

"Whatever." Minho said rolling his eyes. Thomas thought about pushing him on what is wrong but went against the idea when he realised he just wanted to be alone.

Simply nodding his head in response to Minho, Thomas began to walk away slowly at first but he soon sped up when he heard people shouting his name. He broke into a run when he heard screams.

What he saw will never leave his mind. A girl, small in stature, scrawny with mousy blonde hair was lay on the floor. Only she wasn't breathing. And her piercing blue eyes were wide open, the tears still streamed her face. Her limbs bent at unnatural angles and Thomas ran up to her, tears already staining his face.

The young girl.

It was Lottie.

And it was his fault.


End file.
